


Saving the Fear

by Kialish



Series: Saving the Fear [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Pitch was defeated, he was taken to his domain by his own fears, beaten and weak. The Guardians left him to his own, underestimating how weak they had left him. Years later, the Man in the Moon leads Jack to a dying Pitch, bringing to light the issue of a distinct lack of fear in the world. With the other Guardians unsure on how to approach the issue,  Jack decides to try to fix it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Crit is much appreciated! I have several chapters written up, and am still going so far, but its a bit slow leading up to the slash ;v;

Under the waxing moon, a ghostly white figure ran across the grass of a Pennsylvania town. The air was crisp and cool as he ran, deep gray clouds following his path. It was November, a tad late in receiving the first winter chills, but Jack had been busy up in Canada spreading snowdays galore while the Children in the south were still stuck in classes. But he was here to change that. North Eastern Pennsylvania was due for a snow day, and a snow day he was planning. 

Jack's staff trailed along the ground, blooms of frost and ice trailing wherever he lead it, the clouds above roiling and ready to let lose at his word. He spooked a deer, laughing as the poor animal turned tail and bolted, as his frost ran up the trees in delicate whorls and spirals. He stopped at a flowing river, the residual frost creeping onto the water before being pulled away. He dipped his staff in and ran, before flinging the water at the trees. He beamed as icicles began to form, dripping from tree branches and pine needles.

“Think it looks good?” Jack asked, looking to the moon in the sky. He knew he wouldn't get an answer back from the Man in the Moon himself, but the beams that shone down on earth liked to talk to him, whispering and giggling as they roamed the earth. Even now, Jack could hear their murmurs, speaking in an old language he didn't understand. North knew what they spoke, but Jack just guessed. The danced along his frost and into his icicles, the giggles undeniable proof of their enjoyment. “Good, I like it too.”

He leaped into the trees, the moonbeams tickling his ears as he climbed. He frosted the branches good, knocking off lingering autumn leaves as he dripped more icicles. Up and up he climbed, until he was atop a tall pine tree. The wind whipped around more harshly up here, his silver hair being blown about as he looked to his gathering clouds.

“You ready?” The clouds seemed to cluster tighter in response. Jack opened his mouth to shout out the command when they parted in just one small area. Moonlight shown through, the moon beams shouting in their strange language for his attention.

He cocked his head, leaping into the wind and flying to where the moonlight was leading him. It was an empty area, with nothing really significant. He landed on the ground, looking up to the moon.

“What's going on?” Jack asked the moon beams. The hummed quickly in their fickle, faint tongue, dancing across the frosty grass. His brows knit together in confusion, and he looked to the Man in the Moon. “MiM? Are.. you trying to tell me something?”

Jack had never been talked to by the Man in the Moon himself, but the moonbeams weren't helping. In fact they looked worried, and it seemed like the moon was beckoning him... The moonbeams narrowed and spread, creating a shadow of an image on the ground. Jack watched as it formed a slender figure, with a large nose, pointed back hair--

“Pitch?” Jack asked, looking to MiM. “But he's been gone for a few years now.... Is he back?”

He was scared that the answer would be yes, but there was no immediate answer. In fact for a while the moon was complacently sitting there, not a word to be heard. A moonbeam drifted by Jacks ear, whispering for his attention. He looked back down to the ground, where the image of Pitch Black was moving. It fell to its knees, then keeling over, dissipating into moonlight.

“But what does that mean?” Jack asked exasperatedly. The moonlight seemed to be getting dimmer. “No, no I need help. You finally reach out after all this time and you won't even give clear directions?!”

Jack looked to the ground where the moonbeams began to form an arrow. Raising a brow and gripping his staff tight, Jack went in the direction they pointed. The clouds overhead seemed unhappy in their fullness, groaning against the winds as he went into a thick brush.

“Go on and snow, I'll be back!” Jack called over his shoulder. The clouds began to sigh, releasing small snowflakes in his absense.

~-~-~-~

The trees almost felt more suffocating the more he went in, so tight that the snow that was starting to fall wasn't even getting in. The moon beams seemed to have abandoned him, but he didn't blame them. If MiM was leading him to Pitch, they had reason to flee. But as he walked and walked, he saw no sign of his nemesis. No laughter in the shadows, no voices calling his name. Nothing but the eerie yet calming silence the snowfall was causing.

With a sigh, Jack stopped. He had no idea where he was going, where the Man in the Moon was leading him, but he felt like it was a wild goose chase. He ran a hand through his hair, tossing his head a few times before continuing. Just for a few more minutes, and if he found nothing, he'd go back.

Although nothing or no one popped out and grabbed him, he did stumble upon what seemed to be an old bear cave. The smell was certainly of bear, but he didn't see or hear one just yet. He kept his staff at the ready, peering in. Behind him, he heard a single moonbeam whispering. Turning his head he saw it, thin and brittle breaking between the tree's thick, fir foliage.

“Is this the right place?” He asked. The moonbeam made a few noises, before shivering and moving towards the cave. “That's a yes then...”

With a gulp, he went into the cave, looking back to see the moonbeam receding into the heavens once more. 

The cave was dark and dank and even more claustrophobic than the trees. Jack hated small places, but liked to run free, but if the Man in the Moon wanted him here then there had to be a reason for it. He found some bear scat and bones and old twigs and berries, but luckily, there were no bears in sight. The cave though, seemed to go on for a long time.

It was always a solid path, no multiple paths to chose from, but it winded, going downward. The deeper he went, the more cautious he was, until he came to a steep drop. It wasn't vertical, but it was slick. His mouth twitched into a half smile as he brought his staff out before him and formed a path of ice.

“Might as well have some fun,” he mused to himself, stepping out and sliding down. With his staff pointed forward, he kept his own trail going, whooping loudly as he went deeper and deeper under. Without realizing it, he struck a rock with his foot, losing balance and now flying through the air. “Crap, crap, crap.” He tried to fly but there was no wind to glide on, so he fell into the dark pit that was suddenly before him.

Expecting the pit to end in a solid rock floor, Jack gasped, arms out in front of his face.

But the smash of the ground didn't come. Opening his eyes, he saw he was somewhere... he hadn't hoped to return to. Pitch's Lair. He wasn't falling anymore. Instead he was on the ground as if he hadn't even been falling in the first place.

“Hello?” he called cautiously. His own voice reverberated back at him, much to his surprise. There were no fearlings or nightmare men or nightmares around at all. And Pitch wasn't even there to chew him out for being in his domain... Jack looked up seeing a portal above his head, embedded into the stone. He could just leave... But MiM wanted him to do something here...

“Alright, Jack. You can take care of yourself. Whipped him once, whip him again,” He muttered under his breath as he began to walk forward. His staff was held tightly in his hand, ready to shoot at whatever spooked him.

But again, nothing came. The whole lair creeped him out but the fear that naturally emanated from this place seemed... gone. Had Pitch left? Where would he possibly even go, if not his own home for ages?

“Hellooooo,” Jack called again, once more answered by his own echos. He sighed and kept going, opening a door into a room. He raised a brow, finding a large room with drapes of black silk. Candles burned low as well, the lights flickering eerily against the wall.

Walking slowly, Jack peered around, pushing back some of the drapes with his staff. He yelped at what he found. He pointed his staff at the resting body of Pitch, waiting for the Nightmare King to acknowledge his presence. But, he didn't. He kept sleeping... Wait was he dead?

Jack watched for a moment, seeing the slow rise and fall of his chest. Nope, not dead. But very much asleep. Asleep and.. ill looking. Was it even possible for someone like him to get sick? The only thing that gave it away was the slight sheen of sweat against his already pale skin. Curiously, Jack crept closer again, waiting for the punchline, for Pitch to sit up and strangle him for getting this far into his home without his own warning. But it didn't come. He kept sleeping.

“Pitch?” Jack asked, wondering if he should start to be worried. No response. He reached out, and brushed a hand against Pitch's forehead, not even managing to make a layer of frost before it became water to drip down his face. He'd never touched the other immortal before, but he was positive his being this hot wasn't a good thing... Especially since he wasn't wak-

Golden yellow eyes shot open suddenly, and his head turned to Jack.

“Frost,” He spat, Jack stumbling back as he sat up. Instead of standing though, Pitch sagged on his bed, a hand rubbing his face wearily. Jacks heart hammered in his ribcage, watching the other with estranged curiosity. “I... am tired.” Pitch said with a dejected sigh. He raised his head, looking at Jack. “Why are you here?” He asked with a sneer, showing off his still missing tooth that Tooth had knocked out of him. “Didn't do _enough_ damage, hmm? Are the others here as well?”

“No. It's just me...” Jack replied, lowering his staff. “I... the Man in the Moon told me to come here.”

“Hah,” Pitch barked an awful laugh that sounded more painful than anything. “What could He ever hope _you_ could do...”

“Do about what?”

“I'm dying.” Pitch replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, hey, its alright, Phil, I'm just here to see North,” Jack said to the disgruntled yeti who was complaining over his shoulder.

Jack had burst in rather unexpectedly, but he knew he wouldn't be as hassled as before. He was a Guardian now, and allowed to come in if he wanted. In most cases. It seemed Phil still had it in for him, and a few elves who were walking in his direction quickly turned and and went in the other direction in fear of being frozen. Jack would have chuckled to himself, possibly sent some frost chasing their tiny heels, but he had to find North as soon as possible.

After Pitch had claimed to be dying, Jack had left, worried it was a pity trap. Yet, MiM had led him there... So he would go to the only person he thought of, and that was North.

“Where is he?” Jack asked, looking up at Phil who was still tailing him. “Through here?” Jack asked, pointing to a door. Phil nodded but as Jack went for the door, he shook his head, running and blocking the door.

“I need to see him, it's important!” Jack said exasperatedly. “Its about Pitch, and the Man in the Moon.”

Those were the right words, as Phil's eyes widened and he took a few steps aside, leaving the door available for Jack to go into. He smiled his thanks and went through, pushing the door open. The sound startled North.

“I keep telling you to knock-!” He exclaimed, turning to face Jack. His disgruntled expression softened and he opened his arms. “Jack! What brings you here?”

“Well, something sort of important...” Jack said, closing the door behind him. North raised a brow.

“Important?”

“About Pitch.”

“Pitch? Is he back? Coming back a month before Christmas!” North exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“No, no. Nothing like that,” Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

“Then, what? Spit it out Jack.”

“The Man in the Moon led me to his domain,” Jack started.

“Man in Moon? Why?”

“I.. wondered that was well... but when I went... I found Pitch and he was almost sick. He didn't even attack him when I found him,” Jack explained. “He... told me he was dying?”

North stroked his beard and sighed, walking around his desk and sitting in his large chair.

“Can he, or any of us, die?” Jack asked, walking up to the desk. North sighed and shrugged.

“Theoretically, we can. If we are believed in, and then lose that belief, we start to fade...” North said softly, recalling several years prior when he and the other 3 at-the-time Guardians had almost lost all their powers.

“What should we do then? Should we just let him die? I mean, he's our enemy...” Jack said. 

“We need to call others,” North mused with a hefty sigh. “He may be enemy, but he is important to the balance of this world.”

He stood again, walking over and clapping Jack on the shoulder, before giving him a warm hug.

“You were brave to go in there, Jack,” North said with a proud smile. “Now come.”

~-~-~-~-

Jack followed North into the center of the work shop, where the huge globe twinkling with lights of the Children who believed. Around them, the elves and yetis were working furiously, far more busy then the first time Jack had been in the shop. A few elves came running over with a plate of cookies and tray of eggnog, skittering around Jack and hiding behind North.

“Not now, not now,” North said, waving them away. The elf with the cookies dropped the plate angrily, making a move to shove the one with the eggnog. The latter dodged without spilling the drink, but turning to follow the more irate elf.

North reached out to grab the lever that would give the others their call, when Jack cleared his throat.

“Can, uh, I try that out?” He asked with a grin. North pulled his hand back and waved for Jack to go ahead. The Guardian of Fun pulled and twisted the lever, pushing it back down. Above in the dark sky, ribbons of color were released.

“Now we wait,” North said.

~-~-~-~-

It didn't take too long before one by one, the other guardians arrived. Bunnymund was the first, a sinkhole appearing in the middle of Norths workshop.

“Ay, what happened now?” Bunny asked. “Last time we were summoned here it was because you thought someone had broken into the shop and it turned out your elves were just sneakin' cookies.”

The 6-foot tall rabbit walked over, spying Jack.

“Hey, Frostbite,” He said, nodding to Jack. “how'd you get here so fast?”

“Jack has something very important to talk about,” North declared before Jack could open his mouth.

Bunny raised a brow, before his ears twitched and he glanced up. Tooth flew in, followed by a small cluster of tiny toothfairies that she was giving orders to. One fairy squeaked and zoomed down, divebombing Jacks hood.

“H-hey Baby-Tooth!” Jack said as she wiggled around, before zipping out in front of his face. She bumped her pointed nose with his.

“Jack!” Tooth said, coming down to join them. She gave him a hug. “How are you? You don't stop by the palace very much! Still keeping those teeth white?”

“Yep,” Jack said, flashing her a white smile. She turned to tell a fairy some directions, before turning to North.

“So whats going on?” She asked.

“We're waiting on Sandy, then we have things to discuss.” He answered.

It didn't take too long until the Guardian of Dreams came in, floating on a cloud of golden sand. He waved, a question mark appearing above his head.

“Okay, we're all here,” North said. “Friends, we must move to my office, then me and Jack will tell you what this is about.”

“Jack?” Tooth asked quizzically, looking to Bunny. The Easter Guardian shrugged as North led them in.

As he closed the door, Bunny asked “So, whats this all about?”

“Its about Pitch.”

“Pitch? Again? Didn't we ham 'im enough last time?” Bunny said exasperatedly.

“He's not back... exactly,” Jack said quickly. 

“Man in Moon talked to Jack,” North said. “And let him to Pitchs domain.”

“What? Why?” Tooth asked, her fairies whizzing around anxiously. North waved a hand for Jack to speak.

“Pitch seems to be dying. At least, that's how I found him. And that's what he told me.” Jack explained. “He didn't even attack me, not even when I touched him.”

“So whats the problem?” Bunny asked. “If he's gone, it's no sweat off our backs.”

Sandy nodded in agreement, still obviously angry at Pitchs last stunts.

“Actually, it may be problem,” North said, stroking his beard.

“How so?” Asked Tooth.

“He is Fear, and with the belief in him fading, so is fear,” North began. “Fear is not always bad thing. Pitch is not a good guy, but he maintains a delicate balance, with us on the other side. Just as we protect the children, his fear protects in a way, too. Without fear, people become reckless, foolish.”

North walked around his desk, pacing with one burly arm behind his back.

“I had noticed already, the increase in accidents. And deaths.” North continued. “But I had though perhaps it was just humans doing what humans do. After all, not everything can be stopped.” He looked at the other Guardians. “But what Jack has found out might be the reason behind this.”

“Look, not to sound heartless, but what if it is just coincidence, and these accidents are just accidents and mistakes?” Bunnymund asked. “What if this is actually a good thing?”

“We could wait it out, but I fear the worst,” North replied gravely. “We protect the Children, but they are not the only people on this earth. And, if this was good thing, Man in Moon would not have lead Jack to Pitchs domain.”

Sandy nodded and shrugged.

“But what could we do about it?” Tooth asked. “The only way to give him back his strength would be..”

“To scare kids,” Jack finished. “There's no fear anymore. Some one would have to give them back that fear.”

Jack seemed proud of his idea, but the others, unimpressed.

“Scare the children?” Tooth asked. “But, we can't do that! That would be terrible, and that would weaken their belief in us.”

“And Christmas is soon!” North interjected. “Christmas would bolster up their spirits, not their fears.”

“But you just said we can't let Pitch die,” Jack argued.

“And, we can't come to an agreement just yet,” Bunny told Jack. He stepped forward. “We need time to think of a way to approach this. Its not safe just yet to do anything. We have to agree on a plan.”

North nodded and sighed.

“Bunny speaks well. We will have to think on our next course of action,” Declared North. Nodding, Jack had to agree. “But, for now! You all may stay here until you want to leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't plan on staying long, but he took up Norths offer, and stayed the night. To his surprise, North even had a room for him;Tooth said he had a room built for everyone. It was a little heart warming. Especially when he walked in to find a room perfect for him. It smelled like pine and snow, and snow was exactly what it was coated it. Even the plush bed had a layer of snow on it. He was more than glad to stay at least the night.

However, something bothered him, in the back of his mind. As much as part of him despised Pitch in all his essence, he felt like something had to be done, and quickly.

Once the morning sun was up, Jack took off. He flew on the Northern winds, feeling at peace flying over the snowy expanse that was the North Pole. It was quiet, peaceful and gave him time to think.

Part of him wondered what he could do for Pitch. There wasn't much he could think of, unless he himself starting stirring up some more scary forms of mischief. He knew he could but at the same time, he could remember Tooths' worries. It wasn't that long ago that he himself was a phantom to the children, bringing them joy but not being able to be seen or heard. It was still painful to think of. But they needed to do something. There was danger involved here, for children and for adults, for everyone.

Sighing, he continued his southbound flight, scattering some unexpected hail storms throughout Canada. He smirked down upon the people, mixing some snow in too. Oh well, weathermen couldn't always be right. 

By the time he made it down to Pennsylvania once more, it was dusk. Outside, kids were playing, but luckily there was no one in the woods. He landed and walked through, the snow crunching softly beneath his feet. Unsure of where exactly the entrance had been before, he wandered around, refreshing the snow. After a few moments of walking, he realized being on foot wasn't going to get him many places very fast. He climbed up a tree to get a better look around, remembering the thick brush that he had been sent under the first time.

The sky was a beautiful melting pot of colors, and it was hard not to stare at the oranges and purples, before remembering he had a task at hand. Looking atop the tree's, he saw the opening where the Man in the Moon had brought him too first. Leaping onto the wind, he flew, diving down to the opening. The rest of the way, he'd have to go on foot.

Staff at the ready he made is way into the brush, moving quicker then before and with less hesitation. The sun light grew weaker and weaker, but in much less time than expected, he reached the cave. It still smelled of bear, but as before, there didn't seem to be one around. He went in.

~-~-~-~-

“Pitch?” Jack called out. His voice echoed, but this time, there was a figure who stood a little ways away. Jack tensed. Pitch certainly looked better. He was standing with the familiar, regal pose, hands clasped behind his back as he looked back at Jack.

“Couldn't stay away, could you?” He sneered, turning his back to Jack. “Did you tell the rest of the petty Guardians, hmm? Did they start a celebration in the honor of my impending departure?”

Jacks shoulders sagged, feeling the guilt those words were laced with.

“Yes, I told them and no, no one is celebrating,” Jack replied. Pitch's head turned slightly, a golden eye fixed on Jack. The frosty Guardian couldn't discern any specific emotion showing, Pitch's face usually stuck in a cruel look.

“And what did they say?” Pitch asked, turning around fully and walking towards Jack. “Surely something along the lines of how glad they are.”

“No, actual--” Jack was cut off as Pitch suddenly staggered, falling to the floor. Out of reflex, Jack ran to Pitch's side, dropping to his knees as the Nightmare king rose on all fours. Anger and embarrassment burned in his eyes. Those eyes glared at Jack before the boy could lift a hand to help, silently warning him not to bother.

Jack pulled back, feeling the unfamiliar flutter of fear in his chest. He hadn't been around Pitch in a long time, save for the previous night, and he was brought back to the fact that he was in Pitch's domain, alone, with Pitch, with no help. He felt like he had a right to be afraid. As he went to stand, Pitch's arm lashed out, Jack sliding to the ground and being sucked into a portal.

He gasped as he sank in with Pitch, suddenly engulfed in black. Biomorphic shapes bulged around him, feeling Pitch's hand still tight around his ankle. All hew felt was fear, cold, dark fear as he fell. He began to squirm and like that the darkness was shattered, and they landed in a different room. Pitch had landed on his feet, laughing as Jack landed squarely on his ass.

“Was all that on purpose?” Jack asked, grabbing his staff which had fallen a few feet from him. Pitch looked down at him.

“Yes, it was,” Pitch replied smoothly as Jack stood. The Guardian of Fun took in the sudden change. He was cocky and his arrogance was flared, unlike before when he was tired and lashing out in his inability to do otherwise. “Fear, Jack, I need fear.” Pitch said, eyes wide and arms spread out. “And you. You waltz in here pretending like you're not scared, but you forget that I know.”

“If just that put the spring in your step then get out there and start scaring people,” Jack replied, watching Pitch carefully.

“Hardly a spring, more like a tiny bounce,” Pitch combated. “Already it fades.”

Jack was quiet a few moments, watching Pitch's expression grow weary.

“The others said that they didn't want you to fade,” Jack said. Pitch raised an inquisitive brow.

“Oh did they now?”

“Yeah. North said something about a balance that needed to be upheld... and that people were starting to get hurt because they weren't afraid anymore.”

“Oh, really?” He laughed bitterly. “And they sent their fearless little ambassador to help me?”

“They don't know I came back,” Jack replied. Pitch smiled wider.

“What would happen then, if their self proclaimed ambassador vanished?” Pitch mused. Jack fought back the shiver of fear. It was the exact emotion that Pitch was trying to get at, and the other immortals laughter confirmed it. “Do keep fearing, Jack. It helps in many ways.”

He began to walk away from Jack, sliding into the shadows.

“But, tell them I don't want their help, or your help,” Pitch said, waving a hand. “Nor do I need it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long; I've actually had Chapters 1-5 written out since I started posting this, I just don't want to post everything at once, and then be super behind. Im terribly inconsistent as it is...

It had been a few weeks later, and Jack Frost could feel Christmas approaching full force. Wherever he flew, colorful lights were hung, Christmas songs were sung and Santas began to make appearances in malls. It was a sight that made him happy. He sprinkled snow where ever he went, from light drifts to full on storms. From Canada to America to England and Russia, he loved watching the change of cultures, seeing how each prepared for the important holiday. Jack had a feeling North was up to his neck in getting ready for it, full swing.

After he had told the Guardians about Pitch wanting to be left alone, they seemed to be relieved. North, however, was worried about Jack. Although he didn't voice his worries, Jack could see it on his face. He didn't like the prospect of Jack having gone down again, or of Pitchs cheap trick to get a small fear rush. But at least it seemed like things would be fine again, normal.

Looking over to the horizon, the sun was setting, its final rays burning into the sky. A heft cloud of wet snow was coming up behind Jack, the frosty being guiding it to its destination. Caribou, Maine was due for one heck of a storm, and possibly even a snow day. Jack already planned on sticking around the next morning to inspire some fun amongst the kids.

He landed on a frost tree, icicles dripping down where his feet rested. He looked down, watching the few people who remained in the streets with a small smile. A small scene erupted however, causing the spirit to float over curiously. Two men were arguing with a cop, where two cars were off to the side, obviously having been in a small crash.

“We don't need your help!” One man shouted, shoving the policeman away. The second man was looking at the cars and their damages, waiting till the scene cooled before he began to talk about insurance.

“Sir, you need to calm down-”

“I will not calm down, get your ass out of here,” The man shouted, face turning more red. The other looked over now, but was inching closer to the first mans car. Jacks brows furrowed as he watched, leaning closer.

“No, I am here to keep this situation under control-”

“THERE IS NO SITUATION,” The man yelled, fed up with the cop. He stomped back to his car, shoving the second man and reaching into his back seat. He pulled out a shotgun, and aimed it at the cop. Before the policeman had a chance to touch his radio, a shot went off and he flew back.

“NO,” Jack called out, but it was too late. People were screaming, blood pooling around the wound.

“Someone call 911!” A person in the crowd called. Few people seemed keen to react, not even showing concern or worry. The first man emptied the shell of his gun, while the second creeped around and reached into the firsts' car. Jack landed and ran to them, knowing that none of them could see him. There were no children around. The second man grabbed the firsts wallet and bolted. 

“Get back here!” The first man yelled, aiming and firing at the second. Pedestrians ducked as he missed, cop sirens wailing in the background.

“Whats going on?” Jack asked, eyes wide as he took a few steps back. Was this what North meant when he said there was less fear in the world? It could be a coincidence... The man might have just been.. crazy? Jack wasn't sure, but as police cars skidded to a stop at the scene, he grabbed a gust of wind and flew.

He couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd seen, feeling sick. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen people die; he'd been around for over 300 years after all... but he tried to avoid it. Should he tell North and the others? Was Pitch not on the surface again?

Jack drifted by a house, back tracking as he could see the TV through the wide living room windows. A soft snow began to fall around him as he peered in, trying not to get too close to the glass else a frost started to grow. He couldn't hear what was being said, but scenes labeled from across the world were shown on the screen. 'Isolated cases of anarchy in China, Russia, even America' 'scientists in England research a reason behind sudden rise in seemingly random violence' '7 random shootings in New Brunswick, Canada within 3 days with the same perpetrators'.

“There's no more fear,” Jack muttered to himself. “And people are starting to notice it...”

“Come 'n get me!” A shrill voice rang out amidst the muffling snow. It sounded like a child but... Jack looked in the house. It was almost 10 at night. What kids would be out this late?

He glided over to the other house where he heard the noises. Two little girls were out playing, no older than 8, and with hardly more than a jacket on. It was freezing out, and he would know; he made it that way.

“Hey, kids, why are you outside?” He asked. The girls playing tag stopped, and turned to see him. Their mouths widened into comical 'o's and they ran over.

“Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Maria it's Jack Frost!” The blonde girl called shrilly. “Are you making it snow? Is that why its so cold?”

“Yes and yes, but shouldn't you two be in bed?” Jack said.

“We wanted to play, and momma and papa said go ahead,” The brown haired girl known as Maria replied. 

“But its cold, and late. Don't you want the Sandman to come give you a dream?” He asked, leaning on his staff with a smile.

“He'll be by later,” The blonde girl said with a shrug. “Are you gonna okay with us Mr Frost? Please please pleeease?”

“I'm sorry guys, but I need to get you to bed. Playing can happen tomorrow,” Jack said, wincing at his own words. He was the Guardian of Fun, but being a Guardian meant putting the children first.

“No way! Come on Maria,” The blonde girl said with a pout. Maria and her ran away, heading straight for the street where a car was speeding by.

“No no no no no,” Jack said, flying over and creating a slick strip of ice. The girls slipped and slid up and around on the slide of ice that directed them straight away from the road. The car sped past, honking its horn as the girls giggled, ending up in a snow pile. Jack came over and grabbed one of them.

“Its too dangerous, didn't you see you were almost hurt?” He asked.

“Nothing was gonna happen!” Maria whined in his arms

“Oh MiM, I need Sandy right now,” Jack sighed as the blond girl started to run off. As if he heard Jacks call, webs of golden sand were whipped by him, sprinkling onto Maria and the blond child who was running away. “Thank God, Sandy.” Jack said as the short guardian landed. He saluted Jack, before a question mark blossomed above his head. “Help me get these two into bed, then I'll explain.”

 

~-~-~-~-~-

After making sure the girls were tucked in, nice and snug with golden images dancing about their heads, Jack retreated with Sandy, sitting atop his dream cloud that was beneath the snow clouds. He sat with his knees pulled up, staff at his side as he watched the golden Guardian spread happy dreams.

“North was right, Sandy,” He started, running a hand through his hair. “There's less fear. I saw a man kill someone else because he was just mad. Not even.. reasonably. Just mad.”

Sandy turned to look at Jack, eyes wide with mouth open a little bit.

“And then I was looking at a TV in someones house, at the news, and it was saying there were more incidents of angry people, trying to overthrow their governments and killing people.” He said with a small laugh in disbelief. “And those kids. Their parents let the out in the freezing cold, late at night, and they almost got hit by a driver going 50 in a 25. There's something very very wrong...”

Sandy nodded, patting Jack on the shoulder. Little sand images of sleeping children appeared over his head. The images of their face was the most clear; they were happy and peaceful.

“Yeah, no nightmares, no fears,” Jack said. “Besides the staggering amount of good dreams, have you seen things that were just off?”

Sandy nodded. A picture of a family appeared, two parents and two kids. The parents suddenly disintegrated, leaving the children behind. One child fell over and began to vanish, the other running around his head before falling over and disappearing as well.

“Parents... are leaving their kids? All alone?” Jack asked, heart jumping to his throat. Sandy nodded. “And... the kids... are....”

Sandy nodded again. A sand image of North formed about his head, with Sandy talking to him. Norths image pushed Sandy's away.

“And North is too busy to listen.” Jack stated. The white haired boy stood up. “Okay, I have to go find Pitch. He said he'd be fine, and he's obviously not.”

Turning from Sandy, he went to leap into the skies. However, a ball of golden sand hit his head, and he fell backwards onto the sand cloud, instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much positive feedback and I'm so so happy that you all are enjoying this <3!

Jack awoke with a pleasantly fuzzy head, the finality of his gentle dream exiting his eyes. It was dark, and he definitely wasn't in Maine anymore. From the yeti grunts and smell of cookies, he assumed he was back at Norths place. He blinked as he sat up slowly, recalling what had happened... Sandy had knocked him out with the dream sand. Because he wanted to go to Pitch again. He made an agitated noise, when suddenly a tittering snore caught his attention. Right by where his head lay, a tiny Baby-Tooth was curled up on the pillow. He smiled a half smile at her sleeping form, carefully standing up. He grabbed his staff that was leaning by the bed and quietly trod over to the slightly open door.

“We need to decide now, North,” came Toothianas concerned voice. “Jack is at least trying to fix things, and maybe we could help-”

“Yea, help by beatin him in the head...” came a grumble from Bunny.

“Bunny, you know how important it is that fear returns!” Tooth exclaimed, voice raising several octaves.

“Oi, oi, y'dont need to shout, y' Sheila...”

“Stop, stop,” came North now. He sounded tired, and exasperated. Which was to be expected since he was being interrupted just before his own Holiday... “We cannot let Jack go alone. Pitch will manipulate him any way he see's fit.”

“But-”

“No buts! We will visit Pitch ourselves.” North declared. “Eh, after Christmas...”

“North, what if it can't wait until Christmas?” Tooth asked worriedly. Her voice softened as she continued.“We've all been seeing the result...”

Jack backed away from the door. He was positive that waiting till Christmas would make things just get worse... If people were becoming more aware, it definitely would be bad. Looking around the darkened room, he saw a window. He smiled, running to it and undoing the latches. As the wind blew in, a small force bumped against his head, squeaking in angry protest.

“H-hey, ow, Baby-tooth, stop, shshsh,” Jack said quietly, trying to grab the speedy little creature.

She buzzed up in front of his face, tiny fists balled up on her hips. Jack gave her a look, her bottom lip sticking out.

“Look, I know they don't want me to go, but I have to!” He whispered angrily. Baby-tooth shook her head, floating right above his face with no intent to move. Jack sighed, shoulders sagging as he looked back at the light seeping through the open door. Baby-tooth cleared her throat, pointing at herself, then to Jack. “Fine, fine, come with me!”

She nodded, whizzing into his hoodie. He shook his head and sighed, before leaping out into the arctic winds.

~-~-~-

Jack was going to gun for Pennsylvania, but flying would take a long time. Landing in a small Norway village, Jack considered another approach. 

“Pitchs lair is underground, right?” Jack mused to himself. “Then there's gotta be another way in...”

Baby-tooth poked her head out as Jack poked around. There was the sewers he could try... He crinkled his nose at the idea, wondering if there was a mining town not far from here. Suddenly, Baby-tooth squeaked loudly burrowing into his sweater.

“What, what?” Jack asked, throwing his arms up at the small thing burrowing inside his clothing. For a moment he went quite, face frozen. Horse hooves on pavement were reaching his ears. He turned slowly, watching as something he hadn't seen in years trotting down the street. A nightmare, made of black dream sand. Its glowing yellow eyes were peering into windows hungrily, nostrils flared as it looked for a source of fear.

Its eyes turned on Jack, ears pricked forward. With a neigh, it trotted down towards him, Jacks shoulders hunching. He resisted the urge to attack, knowing that possibly, this could lead to Pitch... The Nightmare was small, pony sized at most. The lack of fear was doing it in, and Jack wondered if it were one of the last roaming above ground.

“Can you take me to Pitch?” Jack asked it, feeling the twist of anxiety saying his name. The nightmare threw its head, before bowling into Jack and swallowing him in black.

~-~-~-~-

The trip was brief, tumultuous and claustrophobic, but when it stopped Jack was in the middle of Pitchs lair. He gasped for breath, watching as the Nightmare ran around the cavern. Pitch seeped out of the showers, chuckling happily. The Nightmare ran over, nuzzling the king of Nightmares, before bellowing in Jacks general direction.

“No need to bring me peace offerings, Jack,” He chuckled. “A nightmare filled with your fear? You shouldn't have.”

“There's less fear in the world, Pitch,” Jack said, getting straight to the point. “You said you didn't need our help.”

Pitchs eyes narrowed, disappearing into the shadows. Jack gripped his staff tighter, keeping an eye on the shadows that seemed to be moving. An angry sigh echoed from all around him, coming from no singular place.

“Who are you to tell me what I do and don't need, Jack Frost?” Pitchs voice called, bouncing off the empty cages and stony walls. “Who are you to intrude upon my death bed only to give me a touch of fear and prolong my suffering? To offer _help_ that you and your precious _friends_ cannot hope to give me?”

“Let us help you-”

“YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME,” Pitch roared back, materializing before Jack with his massive sand-axe.

With a gasp Jack sprung back, narrowly avoiding being sliced by the blade. On Pitchs face was anger, extreme anger and... a touch of pain. Jacks brows furrowed, but before he could move Pitch was swinging for him again. The Guardian of Fun leaped up, kicking off of the stone wall and flying behind Pitch.

“All you and your Guardians care about is me being alive so that fear is on this world. Because you _need_ me!” Pitch cried out, swinging around and pulling his axe for a vertical slice. Jack held up his staff in defense, the sand coming in contact and spraying off in frozen shards. “They don't care about _helping_ me.”

“I'm trying to help you!” Jack shouted, pressing a hand to his chest, a fire rising in his own chest.

“And that's your mistake,” Pitch hissed, swinging the axe. Jack raised his staff to block again, but the sand dissipated as it came closer, becoming fine like a mist. Jack gasped, sleep and nightmares gripping him in his entirety. The world became black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made some changes to the tags, and this has been made a Series! This part will be done after Chapter 7 but fret not then I start part 2, where, I promise, slash and smut!

Ch 6

Once more Jack awoke from a sand-induced slumber, however he felt unrested, afraid and heart still pounding from the nightmares that plagued him. He couldn't remember much of them, but there was the distinct look of disappointment on the other Guardian's faces stuck in his mind. He looked around, finding himself strung up high in a cage, the dimly lit cave moving with activity. Nightmares were trotting around, whinnying and pawing at the ground. Jack looked down from his cage, finding 2 looking up at him with hungry, yellow eyes. He shuddered and pulled away, rubbing his face.

His eyes snapped open and he felt around for his staff, groaning when he found it was gone. It wasn't like Pitch was going to let him keep it.. but he had hoped. And Baby-tooth too was missing...

“I'm so stupid...” Jack muttered under his breath, shoulders slumping in defeat. Now he was stuck, captured by Pitch because he wanted to help, and left helpless. The others would be worried... and Baby-tooth... she was gone too...

“Don't be so hard on yourself, Jack,” Came Pitch's voice. Jack jumped, pressing himself up against the cage and looked for a source to the voice. A shadow stretched on the floor of his cage, a 2 dimensional profile of his captor. Jack narrowed his eyes, wishing desperately he had his staff.

“Let me go, Pitch,” Jack demanded, trying to sound more strong than he felt. Pitch chuckled darkly, the shadow stretching and materializing.

“And why would I do that, hmm?” Pitch asked, leaning down on Jack. He caressed the boys cheek. “You said you wanted to help, right? Well whenever you come down here, you're so reckless, but so afraid its like a tease.” He snarled, gripping Jacks chin and holding him to look into his eyes. “So I figured, why not keep you here?”

“The others will come after you,” Jack said, heart pounding in his throat.

“And I'll hide and I'll hide you. I command the shadows, Jack, and as long as you fear I have as much control as I need,” Pitch replied, a smug smirk on his face.

“... Will you ever let me go?” Jack asked. Pitch shuddered for a moment his smile widening to show off his shark like teeth.

“Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack, so scared aren't you?” Pitch laughed. “Perhaps. Perhaps, if you cooperate, I'll let you go.”

“Cooperate?” Jack asked cautiously. Pitch nodded.

“Simple, you stay here, stay scared.” Pitch said, patting Jacks white hair like one would pat a dog. He stood upright. “Keep me company.”

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, Pitch sinking into a shadow and vanishing.

“Oh yeah, my company is all you ever wanted, right?” Jack asked sarcastically under his breath. He wasn't expecting a response.

“Did they tell you that there was not a single lick of truth of what I told to you, hmm?” Came Pitch's voice, echoing from no distinct spot. “That what I said was only to manipulate and hurt you?”

“I came to that conclusion myself,” Jack replied. He hadn't told the others his discussions with Pitch when they had been alone. It was between them and them alone.

“There was this saying I hear being thrown around...” Pitch mused for a moment. “Oh, yes, 'Don't assume, it just makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'.'”

“What so you really were a lonely soul to be pitied?” Jack asked venomously. The shadows writhed and darkened, a nightmare whinnying down below as a rushing sound enveloped the cavern.

“Is that what you think my plan was the whole time, _Jack Frost_ ,” spat Pitch from the shadows, a snarl evident in his voice. “That the whole time I just wanted every ones pity? No, boy, you listen well.” Pitch materialized in the cage again, grabbing the bars above Jack and blocking him in, the cage swinging with the impact. “You of all people should know how painful it is to be ignored. I didn't want pity, I wanted recognition, I wanted power back, I wanted to be seen.”

His voice cracked nearer to the end, his face falling from pure fury to pain and suffering.

“I wanted to have a friend who could banish the loneliness, who could rise up with me and share power,” Pitch said softly. He stepped back from Jack. The winter spirit felt pity well up again. Even if it wasn't what Pitch wanted, it was what he felt. Pity.

“Keeping me here won't fix any of that,” Jack whispered. Pitch glanced at Jack, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, yes, it is,” Pitch said with a smug smile. “I know your deepest, darkest fears, Jack. You have many to choose from. You give me power back. And, I get to keep you as company.”

“Like a caged bird,” Jack replied, pulling his knees to his chest.

“But I know how to make a caged bird sing,” Pitch said with a dark laugh. Jack felt a sting of cold fear run up his spine, his vision fading and being replaced by blackness. Nightmares whinnied. Jack screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep below the earth’s layers, Pitch was feeling better than ever. Fearlings came creeping back out of shadows, Nightmares tossing their sandy manes as they ran by. And it was all thanks to Jack. He'd been in and out of it since their conversation, and he was currently on the floor of the cage asleep again. His brows where knit together tight, and he was twitching. The expression on his face read fear, and pain. It was delightful.

Pitch stood on a cloud of Nightmare sand, smiling broadly. It was the day after Christmas now, and his powers were gaining ground again despite the joyfulness of the Holiday. There were always children who were alone and susceptible to fears...

He floated by the cage, looking in at Jack, cheeks stained by tears. Materializing within the confined space, he knelt down to Jack, touching the black cloud that was writhing above the boy. He gasped, muttering 'no' in his nightmarish slumber. Pitch smirked as he stood, inhaling deeply.

Yes, yes he would be much better now. Fear was returning in waves, and it was all thanks to little Jack... Pitch eyed him, wondering.

Should he let him go? Part of him wanted to keep him here forever, a companion whether he wanted it or not... But the others would come eventually, if they were not already searching diligently for their missing ally. He sighed. He could always try to start capturing children again, drain them of everything until all that was left was a fearling. The thought brought a tender smile to his face.

He tuned to leave the cage now, contemplating resurfacing and terrorizing children and adults in person...

“Don't leave me,” Jack cried out, eyes still shut tight. A sheen of sweat was visible above his brow as he breathed rapidly. Pitch stopped, and looked down at him again. “Please, don't leave me alone...” Jack moaned.

A look of tenderness flitted across Pitch's face, the Nightmare King crouching by Jack. The Guardian muttered 'no's under his hitching breath, every now and again mentioning one of the other Guardians.

“Don't leave me,” He whispered. Pitch reached out, hesitated, and then touched the boy’s face gently, earning a flinch. Jack tensed and calmed, Pitch raising a brow. “Don't... leave me...alone...”

“... I won't.” Pitch replied quietly.

~

“HIYAH!” North cried out, slapping the reigns of his sleigh. He flew over England, bright blue eyes searching. Sandy was flying in a sand-jet a little closer to the ground. Jack had been missing a long time now, and the Guardians had been searching for days. North had to break over Christmas Eve, but now he had time to help.

Tooth zipped around houses, her fairies collecting teeth as she ordered them, looking for a portal or an entrance to Pitch's lair in between her work. Bunny hopped by, shaking his head as he went past. Tooth nodded back, looking more crestfallen. Still, they couldn't find Pitch or Jack.

“Any sign?” North called over his sleigh, tilting down towards the Guardians on the ground.

“Not yet, North,” Tooth called back dejectedly.

“Not a sign of Frostbite or Pitch,” Bunny called up. North nodded before slapping the reigns again and pulling ahead. He landed in a snow clad park, sliding to a stop as the others caught up.

Sandy landed, golden sand dissipating as he landed onto a sand cloud. He hefted a sigh, a frowny face appearing above his head.

“We need better plan,” North said with a hefty sigh. Christmas had bolstered his spirits greatly; no longer did he look over worked and run down, now he was beaming. “This running around is getting us nowhere.”

“Well what else do we do?” Bunny asked, obviously very irritated at the rate of the situation. “Pitch could be doing who knows what to Jack!”

“Calm down, Bunny, we'll find him,” Tooth said softly, patting his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

“Exactly, Pitch has Jack, and we need a better plan to find him.” North cut in, walking over to Bunny and clapping him on his shoulder. “We will find him. Have faith, friend.”

Sandy looked deep in thought, contemplating what to do. North too, was stroking his beard. Bunnymund looked like he wanted to take off, nose twitching. It was then a familiar noise reached his long, sensitive ears. A whining.

“Nightmare,” He snarled, grabbing his boomerangs. Sandy flew up and pushed Bunny back, a light bulb forming above his head. The light bulb turned into a small sand horse and the Guardians. The sand Guardians began to chase the horse around his head.

“Good idea, old friend!” North boomed. “We follow Nightmare to Pitch.”

Sandy nodded, already zooming off on his sand cloud towards the noise. North leapt back into his sleigh and took off, Bunny and Tooth following Sandy in hot pursuit.

They found the Nightmare a few streets over, interrupting Sandy's dream sand lines and causing the Golden Guardian glare after it. It trotted down towards the home of a child, its ears pricked forward and oblivious to the Guardians. Sandy formed sand whips, cracking them right by the black mares’ ears. The beast turned, a whinny turning into a comical shriek as it caught sight of the others. Nearly tripping on its own four feet, it bolted.

Bunny and Tooth got on either side of it, keeping its path straight, Sandy keeping up in the back and North in the front.

“Watch him!” Bunny yelled as it veered at Tooth, mouth opened. She dodged, the Nightmare running down an alley. Bunny skidded as he turned, Tooth, himself and Sandy following with North in the leaping from his sleigh brandishing his scimitars as he bounded from roof, to roof, to alley way.

The Nightmare seemed cornered, but it kept running straight into a wall. Or was it a wall at all? Tooth, Bunny and North stopped, but Sandy kept going, an excited smirk on his face.

“Sandy, wait!” Tooth called, but he already hit the mass... and disappeared.

“It’s a portal,” Bunny mused, hopping forward and sniffing it. “C'mon.”

He leaped in, North and Tooth looking at each other before joining in.

The portal was cold and incredibly dark, but they emerged inside Pitch’s lair. However, it was darker, shadows writhing everywhere. Fearlings watched and Nightmare men waited, several nightmares trotting around anxiously.

“PITCH!” Bunny yelled. “Where's Jack?”

A familiar chuckle greeted them, shadows intensifying. The cages above them were hardly visible.

“Why should I give him back?” He asked, his voice reverberating off the walls. “ _He_ offered himself to me, _he_ wanted to help. And so he's helping.”

“You have your powers back, now give 'im back!” Bunny shouted, throwing his boomerangs at the fearlings closest to him.

“What if I want to keep him?” Pitch asked, a playful edge to his voice.

“He's not a pet, Pitch, he's a Guardian!” Tooth called, eyes narrowed but wary of the darkness around her. Sandy looked up at the hazy cages, then down to the Nightmares below, trying to piece together a puzzle.

“Oh, but he's so wonderful to have around,” Pitch replied, his voice more solid now, and in a single place. High above them, he sat in Jacks cage, resting the boys head on his lap. He was stroking Jacks face, the boy quiet in his sleep.

Sandy tugged at North’s sleeve, gesturing to a cage above them then to the nightmares. Above his head Nightmares formed below a cage, and above the cage, Jacks symbol. Bunny nodded and ran in, followed quickly by North, pinpointing where the most Nightmares were gathered beneath the cages. While they attacked, Tooth and Sandy flew up to the cage where the most Nightmares were gathered. Pitch looked out, glaring impossible words before sliding into the shadows and leaving Jack on his own.

“Jack!” Tooth cried, yanking open the cage and cradling his head in her lap. “Sandy, help please?”

Sandy made a bed of dream sand, lifting Jack up. He had dark rings around his eyes, but when he entered the dream sand his expression softened and breathing calmed. Below them, the darkness thinned out

“We need to get him out of here,” Bunny said as they lowered Jack to the ground. His voice was monotonous, expression unreadable. 

The cavern suddenly more empty and quiet, they left. Pitch watched from a shadow, golden eyes glaring daggers into all of them.


End file.
